


BELOVED

by Heyimtephy



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimtephy/pseuds/Heyimtephy
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul debía asegurarse que su Liga de Asesinos tuviera un digno heredero
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologo: Capucha Azul

Ra’s Al Ghul, gran líder de la Liga de asesino y la cabeza del demonio se encontraba parado en medio de la gran sala en Nanda Parbat, su gran capa verde brillaba tan intenso como el oro adornando por completo su atuendo.

Ra’s Al Ghul ha vivido varios años en esta tierra gracias a los dotes de esas aguas verdes de su atesorado pozo de Lazaro, esas mismas aguas que han alargado su vida, mejorado sus habilidades de combate y alimentado su sabiduría hasta superar la de cualquier erudito.

Su vida estaba dedicada a su liga llena de ninjas y asesinos que se encargarían de erradicar a la humanidad con el objetivo de crear el perfecto edén.Pero como ya se había dicho, Ra’s Al ghul era un ser muy inteligente, por lo cual sabía que algún día sus bondadosas aguas verdes dejarían de curarlo.Y sin él presente, el futuro de la liga sería incierto.

Necesitaba asegurarse de que su legado quedara en las mejores manos, dignos herederos que conllevaran sus valores y sus planes después de que él desapareciera de la faz de esta tierra. Su nieto, hijo del detective Bruce Wayne y Talia Al Ghul, con genes manipulados con precisión para convertirlo en el mejor guerrero. Él era el perfecto ejemplo de su siguiente sucesor. 

Pero, ¿Quien seguirá después de su nieto?.

“Encontraste a tu candidata.”

Más que una pregunta fue una declaración.

“Así es abuelo.” Damian respondió con respeto desde su lugar en el suelo.

“Si me permites curiosear… _¿Quien?_ ”

“La portadora de la capa azul, Ra’s Al Ghul” Su nieto murmuró, en ningún momento levantando su mirada del suelo.

“Me sorprende tu elección. ¿Que ocurrió con la hija de krypton o la estrella de Tamaran?”

“Ambas son fuertea, pero nada a comparación a mi elegida”

“Estudiamos a Supergirl y a Starfire por meses para esto. Tu elección no tiene sentido Damian. ¿Estas dudando de mi autoridad?”

Damian era su heredero perfecto, por lo cual Ra’s no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al oír su respuesta. Damian nunca lo desobedecía, esto era totalmente nuevo.

_Una completa insolencia._

“Nunca Ra’s Al Ghul” Damian ni siquiera inmuto ante el áspero reclamo del hombre mayor. “Mi elegida destruyó a la mitad de nuestros hombres con solo un chasquido de sus dedos. Es perfecta para nuestro plan.”

“Talia…”Él hombre hablo, de inmediato la mujer de gran belleza a su lado cabeceo sabiendo ya cual era su petición.

“Buscaré información sobre ella padre.”

Damian se levantó, su cabeza en alto mostrando respeto a la salida de su madre del gran salón.

“Espero que no te equivoques con esto Damian. Recuerda, eres mi heredero, en tus manos esta el futuro de la liga. ” La cabeza del demonio se dirigió al muchacho frente a él.

“Conozco cual es mi responsabilidad abuelo”

“Esperaré la información de tu madre y después veré si tu decisión es digna de continuar. Puedes retirarte y ruega por no recibir un castigo por esta insolencia”

La amenaza fue lanzada al aire.

“Vida al gran Ra’s Al ghul”

Con una ultima reverencia, Ra’s Al Ghul vio a su nieto retirarse.

Por el bien de la Liga y de su propia familia, el hombre esperaba que su nieto no se estuviera equivocando, o el precio a pagar seria muy caro.

* * *

Damian Wayne estaba molesto, su abuelo dudaba altamente de su elección. Veintidós años completos de entrenamiento y el gran Ra’s Al Ghul aun no lo creía listo para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Su deber era tomar el mando de la Liga de asesinos y el de asegurarse de seguir a la perfección con el Linaje de los Al Ghul,. _¿Como?;_ Teniendo su propio heredero.

Para eso él necesitaba encontrar a la pareja correcta con la cual procrear a su heredero. Obviamente no podría ser cualquier persona, no cuando su propio padre era el mismo Batman y su madre la hija de la cabeza de demonio.Su candidata debía ser poderosa, inteligente, hermosa y con buena estructura en sus genes para darle el heredero que la liga de asesinos esperaba, el cual seguiría sus pasos en la búsqueda de aquel deseado edén.

Su abuelo veía el final de su mandato cerca, y que Damian tuviera asegurado su heredero perfecto era su labor primordial.Ra’s le dio un ultimátum para que creara su propio plan, uno que debía ser aprobado por la misma cabeza del demonio.

Buscó entre miles de mujeres; supervillanas, héroes. Analizando y estudiando hasta que dio con sus dos ultimas opciones; Kara Zorel, una Kryptoniana con super fuerza, y Koriand’r, una exiliada princesa de un planeta lejano con la fuerza del mismo sol.

Dos candidatas perfectas a las cual poner a prueba.

Ambas mujeres eran parte del mismo grupo de héroes, a Damian le fue bastante fácil reunirlas en un solo lugar. Bastó con una gran amenaza de bomba nuclear para hacer que el grupo llamado Titanes apareciera a pie de las montañas del Himalayas, listos para salvar al mundo. El plan era verlas luchar en contra de sus miles de súbditos, que pelearían con valentía y honor a su nombre. Verlas en acción en el campo de batalla le ayudaría a Damian a tomar una decisión final.

O eso pensó hasta que la vio a _ella;_ Un ejemplar atractivo y poderoso.

_Era perfecta._

Damian Wayne recordaba los hechos de aquella tarde conforme el gran salón de Ra’s al Ghul desaparecía detrás de él.

* * *

**_Hace algunas horas._ **

Todo estaba listo.

La alarma se había lanzado hace horas, el campo de batalla estaba listo y la liga preparada para el ataque. Unicamente hacia falta esperar por ellas.

Damian se encontraba escondido entre las sombras, desde un lugar donde podía observar como los héroes caían en su falsa amenaza.

En minutos las montañas se llenaron de héroes que sin sospecharcomenzaron a luchar en contra de sus asesinos.

_Cayeron en la trampa como moscas en la miel._

Ahora, él simplemente se dedicaría a observar.

El recogido de su padre, Tim Drake había venido, tal como se lo esperaría del respetado líder de aquel equipo de superheroes. Damian deseaba darle unos cuantos golpes, pero esta vez ignoraría sus deseos por completo. Su interés se posaba principalmente entre la princesa de Tamaran y la Superchica, no las conocía del todo pero por lo que habían investigado ellas eran ejemplares poderosos. Incluso su abuelo se encontraba completamente complacido con su idea a pesar de haber seleccionado a dos superhéroes.

_¿Por que una héroe?._

Una pregunta importante para una respuesta sencilla.

Damian había prometido seguir con el ideal de su abuelo, pero, lo que el gran Ra’s Al Ghul no sabía era que Damian no tenía ninguna intención de seguir sus mismos métodos. Quizás la influencia de su padre era lo que le hacia pensar en otras formas de resanar al mundo sin la necesidad de matar a todos a su paso. Además, no quería a una loca psicópata como la progenitora de su futuro hijo.

Alguien con valores seria mas apto; Una héroe.

Él comenzó a aburrirse cuando las mujeres poco a poco fueron reflejando rastros de cansancio en sus movimientos, él solo esperaba a que la primera cayera rendida para poder tomar su decisión final.

Entonces, algo inusual captó su atención.

En todo el escándalo de la batalla entre ninjas, asesinos y héroes, se encontraba en medio de todo una pequeña figura cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capucha azul. Se movía poco, con mucha gracia entre los golpes que algunos de sus asesinos intentaban darle.

A Damian le daba curiosidad esa figura estando de pie sin mover si quiera un dedo. Siguió observándola por unos minutos más en los cuales ninguno de sus ninjas logro darle golpe alguno. Estaba impresionado e intrigado, y lo estuvo más cuando fue testigo de lo que ocurrió después.

Cerca de aquella misteriosa figura se encontraba un Cyborg usando un cañón para apartar a los enemigos fuera de su camino. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que en un momento de distracción el hombre fue atacado brutalmente por sus subordinados.

La persona de la capucha azul en su intento de ir a ayudarlo fue golpeada accidentalmente por el cañón del hombre. La fuerza la hizo caer al suelo, haciendo al mismo tiempo que esa capucha azul por fin cayera, revelando una cara pálida como la misma nieve, unas finas facciones, cabello negro como la noche, labios rojos y unos grandes ojos azules con tintes violetas que miraban con horror como su compañero era apuñalado sin piedad.

La chica dió un furioso grito y con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos creo una gran onda de magia negra en forma de ave que voló por los cielos.

La tierra retumbó bajo sus pies cuando todo se inundo en plena oscuridad.

_Raven..._

Fue lo único que logró escuchar entre la oscuridad.

Cuando el humo y la oscuridad se disiparon pudo observar un caos. El campo de batalla era un desastre, los héroes se encontraban desconcertados mientras la mayoría de sus mejores asesinos se encontraban tirados inconscientes sobre el suelo.

Damian estaba sorprendido…pero el espectáculo aun no terminaba.

La misteriosa mujer se levantó del suelo como si no hubiera casi destruido las montañas. Voló hasta donde el hombre de hojalata yacía, él seguía vivo pero tomaba muy débilmente sus soplidos de aire. Si no actuaban pronto moriría. Los dos héroes se intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mientras ella resistía fuertemente que las lagrimas no salieran de sus bonitos ojos.

Los ojos verdes de Damian se abrieron de par en par cuando los delgados dedos de la mujer se iluminaron de un azul cielo paradespués pasearse por todo el cuerpo del Cyborg. En segundos los rasguños desaparecieron, las piezas rotas y los cables desconectados estaban como nuevos.El hombre regresó a la vida y la mujer a su lado fue la responsable de rescatarlo.

_Pero_ , ¿Que clase de criatura era esta?, ¿Como es que no la había visto antes?.

La batalla duro horas y ella destruyó a la mayor parte de sus asesinos en segundos. Además, salvo la vida de su compañero sin que ni siquiera una sola gota de sudor recorriera su rostro.La adrenalina por su nuevo descubrimiento se apoderaba de él, haciendo que el corazón del nieto de la cabeza de demonio resonará en sus oídos con emoción.

Ya había visto suficiente.La rubia y la pelirroja quedaron en el olvido.

Damian Wayne había elegido a la candidata perfecta.

Ahora, solo le faltaba descubrir quien era realmente esa chica de capucha azul.


	2. Iris Verdes

Era incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo se sentía agotado, pesado, como si se estuviera hundiendo en una pila de tierra sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Raven no entendía porque sus ojos se negaban en abrirse o por que su boca se rehusaba a gritar por ayuda cuando fácilmente lograba sentir la presencia de alguien observándola y de escuchar ligeros murmullos a su alrededor.

Cuerpo y mente, nada le obedecía.

Sin control sobre ella misma, Raven dejó de luchar con la realidad para hundirse una vez más en el abismo de la oscuridad de su inconsciente.

La segunda vez que recuperó la conciencia, su mente se encontraba mejor, aun cansada pero lo suficientemente liviana para poder abrir la pesadez de sus párpados.

Su visión era borrosa, lo que no le ayudó en reconocer sus entornos, pero por fin fue capaz de despertar. _Un logro a la vez._

Estaba segura que yacía en la suavidad de un colchón, uno demasiado suave como para ser el de su cama. Aquello le hizo pensar que quizás volvió a quedarse dormida en el sofá de la torre.

Un largo quejido salió de sus labios mientras con sus dedos borraba las gotas de cansancio fuera de sus ojos. Cuando su visión se aclaró, Raven observó sus alrededores, unos que nada tenían que ver con el interior de la torre.

Estaba recostada en una cama extremadamente suave con miles de almohadas acomodadas detrás de ella. Sobre ella colgaba un inmenso candelabro de oro iluminado con cálidas luces. De las molduras blancas del techo caían unas delgadas cortinas que ocultaban vagamente los detalles dorados y marrones en la pared.

Inmediatamente su mente se nubló en confusión al no reconocer el lugar. Definitivamente esta no era la torre de los Titanes, pues ella se encontraba en una habitación sacada de una revista de lujosa decoración mediterránea.

Raven se levantó de la cama para darse cuenta la falta de zapatos en sus pies cubiertos por sus medias negras. Inspeccionó su atuendo de pies a cabeza; llevaba exactamente la misma ropa del día anterior.

_¿Volvió a dormir con un extraño?_

“No me sorprendería.” Ella misma se respondió al bostezar.

Su naturaleza endemoniada a veces la ponía en las situaciones mas incómodas e inesperadas.*

Raven bufó conforme se aventuraba en el lugar tapizado por la influencia del medio oriente, desde la pared hasta la alfombra que sus pies pisaban.

Pasó por un par de pilares para salir de la recámara para entrar a una especie de descanso. El lugar era inmenso, mas iluminado que la habitación pero los patrones cálidos en la decoración eran los mismos.

Este lugar parecía pertenecer a un fanático de las mil y una noches.

El pequeño descanso contaba con varios muebles, una mesa de té y plantas, cada de detalle extremadamente lujoso y exótico. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el ruido de agua cayendo, pues en medio de todo, contra la pared, había una cascada de agua cristalina…ó, ¿Era eso una tina?.

“¿En donde estoy?” Raven murmuró un poco más despierta y alerta.

Sus instintos e intuición le hacían creer que esto iba más allá de una de sus alocadas noches.

Ella se acercó a una de las pocas ventanas del lugar, alzó la pesada cortina y miró al exterior. Lo primero que notó fueron las protecciones en la ventana, unos barrotes que impedían a cualquier cosa o persona entrar o salir de ahí. Mientras lo segundo que notó y la dejó completamente anonadada fue el paisaje frente a sus ojos…¿Montañas nevadas en San Francisco?.

**_Imposible._ **

Buscó cada esquina del lugar por más ventanas, y aunque encontró algunas, todas le mostraron lo mismo que la primera: Protecciones y un paisaje de hermosas montañas bañadas en blanco.

No estaba en la torre ni mucho menos en San Francisco. A este punto dudaba que ella estuviera dentro del país.

Trató de no perder la calma mientras corría a la gran puerta de maderade la habitación para salir de ahí. Sin embargo, su serenidad se perdió cuando al querer girar la perilla la puerta no se abrió. Tenía candado.

**Un mala señal.**

En mera frustración y deseos de una respuesta, Raven golpeó la puerta con sus manos con todas sus fuerzas. Sería mejor que esto no fuera una de las tantas bromas pesadas de Impulse, porque esta vez si lo iba a matar.

Por Azar, esperaba que esto fuera una tonta broma, pues si no lo era significaba que se encontraba en problemas. Los titanes tenían muchos enemigos, y lo menos que ella deseaba era toparse con uno de los seguidores de su padre.

“¡Abran esta puerta!”

Al final terminó pateando la puerta, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir un punzante dolor en la punta de sus pies. Un movimiento en vano, la puerta ni siquiera se movió….era de buena madera.

Nada la haría desistir, continuó golpeando insistentemente. La urgencia por tener una explicación le hizo olvidar la capacidad de sus poderes.

Entonces, cuando su frustración estaba por hacerla explotar, escuchó voces al otro lado de la puerta, pocos segundos después el sonido de una llave.

Con la cara en alto, Raven esperó por ver quien se atrevió a encerrarla en este lugar.

La puerta se abrió para revelarle a dos hombres altos ocultos en la oscuridad de sus vestimentas similares a las que usaría un temible ninja. Unas presencias que pronto ignoró cuando estos se movieron de lado para dejar pasar a una mujer un poco más alta que ella, piel morena, cabello castaño, unos profundos ojos verdes que Raven juraba a ver visto antes y parada con un porte que demandaba respeto.

“¿Quien _diablos_ eres tu?”Raven demandó, sin miedo y lista para sacar toda la información que pudiera de la situación.

Una tontería de detectives que le aprendió a Timothy Drake.

Aquella mujer la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mucho menos encontró una respuesta en los hombres a cada uno de sus lados que parecían ser dos piedras sin emociones.

Para la mala suerte de ellos, Raven había perdido toda su paciencia al golpear la puerta. Así que, si ellos no iban a responderle, ella iba a proveerse de la información que deseaba, incluso si eso significaba obtenerla por la fuerza.

Raven se lanzó a la mujer con toda su determinación y como se lo imaginó, fue interceptada por sus grandes guardaespaldas. Logró burlar al primero y detener el golpe del segundo.

Eran altos, fuertes, habilidosos, cargaban armas en sus espaldas y se movían como las sombras, cuales asesinos. A este punto, no le sorprendería que ellos lo fueran.

Raven pudo seguirles fácilmente el paso, tanto que ni siquiera vió necesario hacer uso de su magia.

Con una patada en el cuello, Raven noqueó a uno de los hombres. Este cayó al suelo ante los ojos de su compañero, quien titubeó en hacerle en frente, derrotarla no le sería sencillo.

Ella nunca fue la mejor en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo cual sintió bastante orgullo al ver como el segundo hombre caía al suelo después de una corta pelea con él con solo sus puños.

Dos hombres altos y fuertes pero no tan temibles como pensó.

Sin adversarios, regresó su atención a la mujer morena, quien lejos de estar intimidada de su actuación, o asustada de haber quedado sin protección, llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios; parecía impresionada.

“ _Ahora_ , ¿Me vas a decir quien eres? ¿O también tendré que limpiar el piso contigo para averiguarlo?” Raven volvió a exigir, su voz demandando respeto y miedo.

La morena continuó sonriendo en silencio.

Y con un parpadeó de sus esmeraldas la morena desapareció de su vista.

Antes de que lo supiera un puño se conectó contra su rostro, un golpe con la fuerza suficiente para desconcertarla y hacerle dar pasos atrás.

La mujer de lejos eramejor adversario que los dos hombres, en pocos movimientos logró tomarla de los brazos y estrellarla de frente contra la pared.

“ _Eres una mujer fuerte, pero estas lejos de mi nivel Demonio. ”_ La morena le susurró al oído en un idioma que desconoció.

A pesar de desconocer el significado de sus palabras, Raven tembló ante el timbre de su voz. Con aquello pudo ver que su oponente era una mujer peligrosa. Pero Raven también lo era.

“Por los poderes de Azarath….”Raven murmuró esperando sentir la familiar chispa de su magia recorrer su cuerpo.

**_Nada._ **

Por primera vez en su vida su magia se negó a ceder a ella, como si hubiera desaparecido por completo.

“¿Qué?.” Ella dijo a la nada, demasiado confundida para comprender lo que le ocurría.

La mujer rió con malicia en su oído al empujarla contra la pared y después lanzarla con fuerza al suelo.

Raven cayó cerca de la tina, sus manos cayeron dentro del agua. De repente se sentía demasiado débil, pues apenas tuvo fuerzas para mover sus manos.

No encontraba explicación tras la falla de sus poderes. Otra malaya señal.

**_Incertidumbre._ **

Estaba en un lugar desconocido, débil, sin poderes y a la merced de sus captores.

Su atacante se agachó a su lado, tomando un puñado de su cabello para levantarle el rostro. Raven gruñó tanto en dolor como en ira al ver los ojos verdes de su enemiga.

“Niña tonta.” La morena esta vez habló en su idioma mientras recorría el filo de una daga por su mejilla. No ejercía presión, pero cualquier movimiento en falso y Raven se ganaría una nueva cicatriz sobre su piel.

“ _Madre, no lastimes a nuestra invitada.”_

Una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación, masculina y peculiarmente conocida para Raven.

La morena la sostuvo con fuerza para que mirará la pared de la cascada y no tuviera oportunidad de conocer la nueva presencia en la habitación.

“ _Es una mujer fuerte querido,pero necesita algo de disciplina_.”

_“Recuerda que la necesitó sin un rasguño. O mejor dicho, la_ **_necesitamos_ ** _en su mejor condición posible.”_

Raven no entendía nada de lo que decían, más pudo notar como la mujer durante la conversación perdió un poco la fuerza del agarre en su cabello.

Tomó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para liberarse contra la mujer. La sorprendió al cegarla con un puñado de agua, después la golpeó en el pecho, alejándola así para que Raven pudiera alzarse a sus pies.

Un par de ojos verdes llenos de locura la observaron, y sin secar el agua de su rostro, la morena se lanzó con todo contra ella.

Raven se defendió, pero sabia bien que necesitaba pensar en algo pronto, pues ya escuchaba pasos acercándose a ellas. Seguramente el nuevo llegado quería unirse, eso la pondría en una gran desventaja, y tan solo pelear contra la mujer le era difícil.

De algún modo pudo sobreponerse sobre su oponente, pero justo cuando pensó que tendría una oportunidad de ganar, una delgada aguja pinchó su brazo.

Un liquido caliente entró en sus venas.

El efecto fue inmediato, su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas, incapaz de permanecer de pies comenzó a caer lentamente…Sin embargo, nunca tuvo la sensación de golpear el suelo, algo… _Alguien…_ la sostuvo antes de que aquello ocurriera.

“ _Madre…”_ La voz masculina resonó cerca de su cuerpo, sonaba molesto.

Raven se dió cuenta de que él la sostenía en sus brazos mientras ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

“Es fuerte, pero muy tonta e impulsiva. Hay que trabajar en eso hijo.” La mujer dijo desafiante, hablando el idioma de la mitad demonio para que pudiera entenderla. “Ninguna _perra_ me va golpear.”

“El sedante es demasiado fuerte para ella, la ultima vez duro tres días dormida.”

“¿Sedante?” Raven murmuró débil al levantar su mentón, buscando el rostro del misterioso hombre quien la sostenía contra su pecho.“ _¡¿Tú?!._ ”

Su visión se volvía borrosa, pero aún así vió con claridad al hombre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Ella reconocería esa sonrisa, esos encantadores ojos verdes y esa piel canela en cualquier lugar.

“Tu.. _maldito._.” Ella se sentía sin esperanzas en sus brazos, quería gritarle, llorar y quemarlo con el fuego del mismo infierno.

“Bienvenida a la familia Al ghul, _Raven_.” Damian le sonrió al acomodarla mas en sus brazos.

_Le mintió, la manipuló, la traicionó, la secuestró…_

Raven rechinó sus dientes mientras gotas amargas de traición y frustración brotaron por sus ojos.

Era un _Al ghul,_ no era tan tonta para ignorar el peso de aquel nombre. Ahora la decoración en el lugar y aquellos hombres vestidos de negro cuadraban dentro de su cabeza; ella se encontraba en la liga de asesinos.

Un solo pensamiento flotó en su mente antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.

**_¿Porque confiaste en él?_ **


	3. Ventisca

Desconocía cuantos días llevaba cautiva en este lugar, siendo sus únicos aliados del tiempo los pequeños vistazos del sol y la luna que atrapaba desde las ventanas de su prisión. La noche y la mañana transcurrían sin detenerse, mientras ella continuaba cuestionando la razón tras su situación.

Desde que despertó por segunda ocasión, pregunta tras pregunta se han acumulado dentro de su mente, pero sin éxito alguno en encontrar respuestas para ellas. No acababa de comprender como un simple humano pudo raptarla.Por todas las dimensiones del existir, ¡Su principal poder era la empatía!, debió haberse percatado al instante de cualquier indicio de peligro.

Raven se sumergió por completo en la extraña tina en medio de la habitación que usaba para asearse, en un intento por calmar el punzante dolor en su cien. Pero nada le ayudaba a mitigar la rabia que se sentía así misma por haber sido una ilusa.

Nunca aprendería, siempre terminaba confiando las migajas de sus sentimientos a la persona equivocada.

Ella salió del agua para recuperar su aliento y en un arrebato de frustración estrelló sus brazos en las aguas cristalinas sin importarle que salpicaran sobre el suelo o mojaran las bellas telas colgando del techo.

Un leve tintineó la hizo mirar con recelo a la nueva adquisición en su cuerpo. Fue tanta su impresión la primera vez que despertó al no reconocer sus alrededores que ni siquiera se percató de la pulsera de oro adornando su delgada muñeca.

Una joya ligera, lujosa y con un enorme ónix incrustado en el oro, una piedra tan oscura como el hechizo que resguardaba en su interior. Era un artefacto mágico muy peculiar, Raven suponía que la joya era la culpable de su incapacidad para usar sus poderes.

La Liga de Asesinos nunca fue conocida por manejar la magia, alguien más debió hacer este trabajo para ellos, y para el malestar de la mitad demonio, era un trabajo impecable. Pues a pesar de sus miles de intentos por quitárselo, cada uno resultó en vano. 

La maldita cosa se aferraba a su brazo.

Su ultima opción era cortarse la mano, pero eso sería una pésima idea. Nada le aseguraba su libertad, y morir desangrada lejos de su hogar estaba lejos de ser una muerte ideal.

“Basura infernal.” Ella murmuró con desprecio por debajo de su aliento al salir de la tina.

Podría estar enjaulada como un animal, pero no por eso olería igual a uno. Tomar un baño era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer aquí, usualmente le ayudaba a despejar la tempestad dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, esta vez, el tibio baño fue insuficiente para ayudarle.

Se vistió con la misma ropa con la que llegó aquí, la cual lavaba una y otra vez en el lavabo del mini baño. Negándose en hacer uso de la ropa, comida o varios neceseres que los servidores de los Al Ghul le traían a su habitación cada día sin fallar.

Aprendió por las malas su error y por eso fue privada de su libertad, no volvería a bajar la guardia con los Al Ghul. Sospechaba de esas _‘cordialidades’,_ fácilmente en ellas se podrían ocultar más hechizo o incluso drogas.

La ultima vez que despertó estuvo bastante débil gracias al sedante que esa violenta morena le había inyectado. A Raven le costó varios días recuperar la completa movilidad de su cuerpo. Y durante ese tiempo, la Liga mandó asirvientes a su habitación para que tomarán muestras de su sangre y saliva, aprovechándose de que ella yacía en la cama sin poder hacer algo para detenerlos.

No tenía idea con que motivo la Liga de Asesinos tomaría muestras de su sangre, pero seguro nada bueno saldría de ello. Especialmente cuando después de tanta soledad y meditación pudo percibir rastros del poder de su padre en las cercanías. Un leve pulso, casi nulo, pero persistente. Y cualquier cosa relacionada con su padre, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera, era mala noticia. Solo podía imaginarse que la Liga la tenía como prisionera para usarla y traer de nuevo a Trigon a destruir la tierra.

Los Al Ghul planearon detalladamente su secuestro, pero en esta vida nada era perfecto. Raven debía encontrar una falla en todo esto, aprovecharse y ganar nuevamente su libertad. Evitaría a toda costa la catástrofe que ellos tuvieran preparada para el mundo.

Para eso, necesitaba estar alerta constantemente, ser suspicaz, preparada para todo. E incluso si su estómago rogaba por alimento, no correría el riesgo de comer y terminar sedada por tercera vez.

Raven se dejó en la cama con todo y cabello húmedo, recordando como hace poco utilizó su ingenió en un preparado plan para salir de aquí. Sin embargo, su intento únicamente sirvió para llenar la habitación con decenas de rehenes.

La idea trataba de una negociación con los Al Ghul en intercambiar a uno de los suyos por su libertad. Meditó el plan por días hasta que el momento de ejecutarlo llegó, y en una inesperada mañana ella tomó de rehén a la mujer que traía comida diariamente a su habitación. Mantuvo por horas a la fiel seguidora de los asesinos con un tenedor en el cuello hasta que en la hora del almuerzo _ellos_ mandaron a un guardia, pero en lugar de socorrer a la mujer, simplemente venía a dejarle otra charola con comida.

Obviamente, Raven tuvo que añadir al guardia a su grupo de rescate, se imaginó que entre más rehenes, mas posibilidades había porque los Al Ghul cedieran ante su petición.

Por dos días seguidos continuaron mandando a personas nuevas con comida a su habitación. Y en esos dos días, Raven se consiguió unagran colección de rehenes, pero ningún acuerdo para su libertad.

Reconociendo el fracaso de su plan, Raven tuvo que liberar a sus rehenes, quedándose con la única satisfacción de haber derrotado a ocho guardias por su cuenta.

La mujer morena ni el traidor Al Ghul se indignaron en hacer una aparición durante todo su acto.Ni siquiera en un intento de comprender porque sus hombres nunca regresaban de su habitación. Al parecer, a la Liga le importaba un bledo el bienestar de su personal.

Raven no había sido grata de volver a encontrarse con esas presencias tan importantes desde aquella vez que se desmayó en los brazos de Damian _Al Ghul_.

Curioso, ella lo conoció con otro nombre y con otro estilo de vida.

El maldito Al Ghul realizó un trabajó ejemplar para filtrarse en su vida por más de un mes sin que ella hubiera sospechado de él. Se dió tiempo de engañarla con su personalidad, con la sabiduría en sus conversaciones, con su carisma al provocar su risa, y con su falsa sinceridad al hacerle creer que la comprendía.

Y Raven, como una tonta, permitió que jugara con ella a su antojo. Pues fue una actuación tan real de su parte que sentía la necesidad de felicitarlo. Todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos ella disfrutó genuinamente de su compañía, tanto que aceptó salir con él en cuatro ocasiones.

**Solamente para que en la cuarta ocasión, ella no encontrara el regreso a su hogar.**

_‘¿Porque siempre sufro de decepciones al abrir mi corazón?._ ’ Ella se dijo así misma con amargura y secreta tristeza al enterrar su rostro en la suave tela de la cama.

Confiar en la persona equivocada con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran reciprocados siempre fue el punto débil en su vida. Una vergüenza para alguien con poderes de empatía como los que ella poseía.

Su primer desliz en el amor fue un dragón llamado _Malchior_ quien la usó para liberarse de una maldición. Un error que casi terminó por matarla. El segundo fue _Garfield Logan_ ; su propio compañero de equipo la vió como un plato de segunda mesa que le serviría para provocar celos en Terra, y así causar que su fiel amor de toda la vida regresará con él. Ciertamente Garfield era a quien menos extrañaba de la torre.

Y lejos de todos esos patanes se encontraba _Timothy Drake_ , el dulce chico que ella siempre ha querido, pero que nunca la vería con otros ojos que no fueran amistad.

_¿Acaso ella no merecía que sus sentimientos fueran considerados?._

Probablemente no, una mitad demonio creada para traer el fin del mundo no se merecía la pureza que resguardaban los sentimientos del afecto.

Sin querer pensar más en su inaptitud, Raven se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la mesa de vanidad para peinar su cabello. El sonido de la joya en su muñeca tintineaba cada vez que paseaba el peine por su corta melena, creciendo así más su molestia.

Raven continuó cepillándose incluso cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría. Con el sol puesto en el oriente, ella suponía quien entraba era una de las tantas mucamas que le traían la comida.

Esta vez la ignoraría, estaba harta de perder su tiempo con las piezas más débiles de este ejército.

“Ra’s Al ghul te provee el alimento, lo menos que podrías hacer es comerlo, Estadounidense malagradecida.”

La mitad demonio abandonó el peine en la mesaal escuchar al intruso hablar perfectamente su idioma. Ella salió de inmediato al descanso de la habitación en intriga. A excepción de la mujer morena y el traidor, aquí nadie hablaba su idioma.

“Lady Shiva.” Raven reconoció a la guerrera con la cual se ha topado anteriormente en el campo de batalla. La carencia de tela y armadura en su vestimenta daban a entender que sus habilidades en el combate la hacían no preocuparse por su protección. “Un placer toparnos en estos lares del mundo, ¿Ahora eres un peón más de la Liga de Asesinos?.”

“Es un honor servirle al gran Ra’s como su fiel guerrera.” La mujer arrugó el rostro al sarcasmo de la joven. “Pero gracias a tus juegos con la servidumbre, mi rango ha decaído a ser tu niñera.”

Raven tomó la oportunidad para sonreír vanidosa al tono enojado de la asesina. _Con que_ …sus tácticas habían servido para aumentar la seguridad en su habitación.

Ellos la consideraban una amenaza, eso era bueno.

“¿Solo tu?” Raven tuteó a la guerrera con su relajada postura. “¿Serás capaz de poder conmigo por tu cuenta?, no hace mucho acabe con un buen número de sus guardias aquí mismo.”

“ _Niña_ , derrotaste a esos guardias porque saben seguir ordenes.”

“¿Ordenes?”

“Los Al Ghul tienen buenos planes para ti Raven.” La mujer abandonó la bandeja de comida, y retomando la intacta del día anterior. “Derrotaste a esos hombres por que ninguno intento luchar contigo. Para los Al Ghul, incluso pensar poner un dedo sobre ti sería una de las peores traiciones.”

Raven se pasó su arrogancia en un trago amargo. Lady Shiva hablaba de ella como si fuera una inútil…se burlaba.

Su orgullo quería patalear en protesta, pero, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la puerta abierta detrás de la guerrera un nuevo plan entró a su mente. La puerta era una visión que la invitaba a escapar, y para lograrlo solo debía quitar a la guerrera del camino.

Lady Shiva era una formidable combatiente, pero Raven aún seguía siendo una Titán. No se quedaría esperando con brazos cruzados a ser rescatada como una mártir. Saldría de aquí luchando con uñas y dientes aunque solo tuviera sus puños para lograrlo.

“Sácame de aquí Shiva, y tal vez tenga piedad por ti cuando destruya este lugar.”

“Tus alimentos.” Lady Shiva no flaqueó ante la propuesta y simplemente señaló a la bandeja que había traído con ella.

Olía delicioso y el estómago de Raven se debilitaba ante el aroma, pero su hambre debería esperar. Después habría mas tiempo para alimentarse, ahora necesitaba conseguir que su nueva _niñera_ perdiera la calma. La rabia la volvería menos hábil, una ventaja para que la mitad demonio pudiera derrotarla.

“Que clase de niñera eres si no sigues mis ordenes.”

“La gran familia Al ghul te necesita fuerte, _come_.”

Raven notó como la mujer iba perdiendo la inexpresividad de su rostro conforme daba pasos tentadores hacia ella. Se impacientaba poco a poco, Raven nunca pensó que sería tan sencillo enloquecerla.

“Nada de lo que planean conmigo les va a funcionar.” Raven le tiró la bandeja de las manos, la comida cayendo a los pies de la asesina. “Ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca…Ve a ladrarle a tu dueño eso, _perra_.”

Justo como lo esperó, su actuación hostil sirvió para que la mujer se pusiera a la defensiva. Con la mano lista en la espada colgada en su cintura, Lady Shiva se preparaba para atacarla.

“Bruja desgraciada, respetarás al gran legado de Ra’s Al ghul aunque tenga que obligarte.”

“Sobre mi frío cadáver.” La mitad demonio murmuró.

“Eso se puede arreglar facilmente.”

Raven tomó lo primero y lo más cercano que su mano pudo encontrar para su defensa. Seguro con fuerza e inteligencia el candelabro en su mano sería una arma mortal contra la filosa espada de la guerrera.

_Eso esperaba._

Ambas con cuerpos tensos, calculaban a la otra, esperando el momento perfecto para dar inicio a la batalla. Pero la adrenalina recorriendo dentro de sus venas se detuvo abruptamente cuando una nueva voz se hizo escuchar en la habitación.

“ ** _Shiva_**.”

“Joven Al Ghul.”

Lady Shiva olvidó el calor de la batalla para brindar respeto con una reverencia al hombre que hacia que la sangre de Raven hirviera en furia.

“Déjanos.” Con un sereno vistazo, el hombre remarcó la orden a la asesina.

Lady Shiva obedeció sin oposición, salió, pero no sin antes lanzarle a la bruja una advertencia con sus ojos, prometiéndole que este incidente tarde o temprano se lo iba pagar caro. Sin embargo, a Raven le era imposible desquitar su atención de Damian Al Ghul.

Ojos amatistas se posicionaron con dureza contra los esmeraldas.

Raven apretó con fuerza el candelabro en su mano al sentir la rabia explotando en su interior. Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar estrellar aquel objeto en el rostro del culpable inminente de su actual problema.

Debía ser más cautelosa con él, desconocía el estilo de batalla de este hombre. Además, este no era tiempo para caer ante sus impulsos, no cuando la puerta aun seguía abierta detrás de él, y con ella la oportunidad perfecta para huir.

“Hay mucho odio en tu mirada Raven.”

“¿Debería sorprenderte?.”

“Ya veo.” Damian sonrió de lado, en cierta forma gustoso por la respuesta seca que recibió. Más pronto arrugó los labios al notar la comida tirada en el suelo. “Haz sido un dolor de cabeza para mis sirvientes cuando ellos solo están cumpliendo su trabajo. ¿Porque no estas comiendo?.”

“Prefiero morir de hambre antes de servirles como el portal de Trigon.” Raven no pudo evitar ventilar sus especulaciones.

“¿Lord Trigon?.”

“Deben ser unos verdaderos idiotas si llaman a mi padre _Lord_.”

“Estas equivocada, nunca nos ha interesado traerlo a esta tierra, eso sería un inconveniente.” Damian caminó a ella, sus manos por detrás dandole la aura autoritaria de un Rey. “Lord Trigon solo es nuestro benefactor, una gran ayuda para nuestro legado. ¿Conoces el pozo de lázaro?…mi abuelo es un fiel fanático de sus aguas. ”

Claro que conocía el pozo de Lazaro; aguas creadas por su padre para alimentar la inmortalidad de corrompidas almas humanas bajo la condición de que fueran sus fieles peones por la eternidad en su ejército infernal.

Así que los Al Ghul se habían apropiado de ellas, por eso sentía el poder de su padre tan cerca.

“Estamos agradecidos con Lord Trigon, pero es mejor para todos que continué en esa prisión que llevas en la frente.” Damian no esperó a que ella contestara para continuar, cada vez acercándose mas con esa seguridad en los hombros que ella quería tirar con un soplido. “Sabemos mantener nuestra lealtad muy lejos de él.”

“¿Aun esperas que crea más mentiras tuyas?.”

“Es tu opción creer lo que quieras Raven, pero tu estas aquí por planes más grandes.” Él finalmente se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, para observarla detalladamente de pies a cabeza con un ceño. “Estas adelgazando. Necesitas comer y usar la ropa que te facilitamos ó enfermarás. Esa ropa que traes puesta no te protegerá del clima que se avecina.”

“Muy considerado de tu parte preocuparte por mi cuando fuiste quien me privó de la libertad en primer lugar.”Raven casi bufó por la ironía, pero supo mantener su postura. “¿Quieres que coma para que puedas drogarme otra vez?. Deja te digo, no te será tan fácil.”

“Nada de drogas. Tu bienestar es mi genuina preocupación.”

La seriedad y la determinación en el hablar de Damian la tomó desprevenida, pero no debía olvidar que él era un buen actor.

Raven encorvó el cuerpo en un acto de sumisión cuando él invadió por completo su espacio. Ella también podía actuar y hacerle creer que él lograba intimidarla para darle confianza. Así, cuando menos se lo esperara, ella lo tomaría por sorpresa para atacarlo y finalmente poder salir con libertad por esa puerta.

“Estas muy pensativa.” Lo escuchó susurrarle conforme sucios dedos se atrevían a pasearse por su cabello. “Perdona mi ausencia de estos últimos días, ser el nieto de Ra’s al ghul requiere de mi atención en otros asuntos. ¿Me extrañaste?”

El cinismo en su hablar fue la ruptura de la paciencia en la mitad demonio.

“No tienes ni la menor idea.” Raven murmuró entre dientes antes de estrellar con todas sus fuerzas el candelabro contra el pecho del hombre.

La pieza se hizo añicos ante el impacto, pero Damian no tardó enrecuperarse del golpe y se lanzó a ella con un grito de guerra.

Tal vez el hombre Al Ghul era únicamente habilidoso para raptar a mujeres con las redes de sus mentiras, porque su forma de batalla era floja. El puño de Raven conectó con él mas veces de la que pudo esquivarla.

Pudo deshacerse de él cuando al propinarle una patada en la espalda lo mandó a volar a una de las paredes. Sin esperar a que retomara sus pasos ella salió corriendo hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás o pensar en los obstáculos a encontrarse allá afuera.

Raven corrió sin saber a donde sus pies la llevarían, encontrándose con un camino incierto y totalmente desconocido. Pero nada la detendría, no cuando saboreaba la libertad en la punta de su lengua.

Sus botas resonando contra el duro suelo de piedra del lugar, y su respiración agitada eran sus únicos acompañantes mientras buscaba una salida de los los pasillos infinitos y desolados en la guarida de los Al Ghul.

Un presentimiento le decía que algo andaba mal, pues llevaba tiempo corriendo, pero en ningún momento se topó con otra persona y tampoco sentía que alguien viniera tras de ella para detenerla. Le era extraño que un lugar supuestamente lleno con asesinos estuviera tan _abandonado_.

Por un momento pensó que esto era parte de una ilusión enfermiza de su mente que ya abrazaba la locura del encierro. Sin embargo, pateó a su paranoia al ver un claro de luz a lo lejos, y retomó la esperanza que había perdido al sentir una brisa helada golpeando sus mejillas, la salida debía estar cerca.

Por fin se despediría de este infierno.

Con una nueva motivación, sus piernas encontraron fuerzas para seguir corriendo sin importar que cada vez aquella helada brisa del exteriorgolpeara con más intensamente su cuerpo. Continuó de frente, hasta que por fin pudo oír el crocante sonido de sus botas pisando espesa nieve.

La fuerte nevada del exterior acumulaba la nieve en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una área de entrenamiento al aire libre.

Raven se encontraba fuera, pero no completamente libre, pues aun tenía que pasar la gran muralla que dividía a Nanda Parbat del mundo.

La borrasca de viento y nieve se colaba entre sus huesos mientras ella buscaba por una puerta, una salida, un hueco… _lo que fuera._

Comenzó a dudar de su plan cuando por fin encontró una puerta y se dió cuenta que aun le quedaba mucho por correr para poder llegar a ella. Tampoco se quería imaginar lo que le esperaría al otro lado de ese muro.Pero ya no había vuelta atrás en su decisión y ella prefería morir intentando, que seguir siendo una herramienta de los Al Ghul.

De nuevo emprendió la marcha.

Pronto se dió cuenta que el Al Ghul había tenido la razón sobre su ropa, que poco hacían para protegerla del terrible viento y la espesa nieve. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos pasos y su cuerpo ya protestaba en fatiga.

Raven ignoró ese pesado peso en su pecho conforme comandaba a sus piernas a dar los pasos que fueran necesarios para sobrevivir. Su determinación la hizo caminar sin detenerse, a pesar de que su velocidad disminuía con cada pisada.

Esa puerta prometiendo su libertad se veía cada vez más inalcanzable.

Caminó lentamente, con las piernas pesadas, con la vista nublada por la nieve y con un respirar cada vez más forzado. Al parecer su motivación por sobrevivir no era rival para el cruel clima o para la pobre estabilidad física de su persona.

Sus piernas cedieron ante su peso sin que ella pudiera detenerlo, cayendo como una muñeca de trapo sobre la friolenta nieve. Intentó pararse, vaya que lo intentó en varias ocaciones,pero su cuerpo ya no contaba con energía. Las lagrimas de frustración parecían tener miedo de desbordarse de sus ojos conforme vagamente escuchaba crujidos en la nieve acercándose a ella.

La imagen de la puerta que representaba su deseada libertad se nublaba poco a poco de su vista. Estaba agotada, pero luchó contra el cansancio hasta que sus ojos cruelmente cedieron a la oscuridad.

_Estuvo tan cerca…_

* * *

_“Hoy llegaron nuevos títulos a la tienda. Elige los que gustes, te haré un descuento especial, Rachel.”_

_Ella apenas y puso atención a la una pila de libros que era acomodada sobre el mostrador. Ella estaba más enfocada en un par de ojos verdes que la han saludado constantemente con la misma cordialidad durante las ultimas semanas._

_“¿Otro descuento?, a este paso vas a quedar en quiebra conmigo.” Ella le respondió en broma._

_“Todo por mi cliente numero uno.”_

_“Supongo que como dueño de la librería puedes darle ciertos lujos a tus clientes.”_

_“Haberme conocido siempre te traerá grandes ventajas. No dudes en eso, Rachel.”_

_“O, planeas que gaste todo mi dinero en tus libros para hacerte rico.” Raven rió bajamente, sintiéndose cómoda con él. “Pero lo agradezco, Damian.”_

_Conoció a ‘Damian Ian’ hace unas semanas, cuando descubrió que su librería favorita tendría un nuevo dueño. Su primera impresión fue que alguien con esa apariencia de modelo y con esa aura misteriosa aferrándose a su alma no permanecía en un lugar lleno de libros._

_Raven quedó ‘ligeramente’ intrigada por él, sospechando en como un perfil como el suyo no encajaba con el de un simple bibliotecario. Por ese motivo sus visitas a la librería se volvieron constantes, ella quería descartar que Damian no fuera en realidad un ‘apuesto’ exconvicto._

**_Solo por eso y nada más;_ ** _ella se aseguró muchas veces._

_Su relación con Damian inició siendo la de un cliente y vendedor, con ella actuando suspicaz todo el tiempo a su alrededor. Pero, conforme sus visitas se fueron haciendo más frecuentes, los pequeños intercambios de palabras de cortesía entre ellos se trasformaron en conversaciones tan largas y amenas que en algunas ocaciones a Raven le costó trabajo salir de aquella librería._

_E inesperadamente las sospechas hacia Damian cambiaron por curiosidad y por un genuino interés._

_La idea de él siendo un criminal se esfumó de su mente al conocer su brillante e inteligente personalidad. Después de todo no existían muchos crimínales tan apasionados por la literatura antigua como lo hacia Damian. Además, la estética del hombre era una exquisitez visual._

_“¿Qué hay de los libros que te recomendé la semana pasada?.¿Te gustaron?.” Damian recargó sus brazos en el mostrador, inclinado su cuerpo y prestando su completa atención en ella._

_“Tus recomendaciones han sido lecturas muy placenteras.” Raven dijo casualmente mientras revisaba los libros en la mesa._

_“Te dije que tenía buen gusto. A decir verdad tengo buen gusto para todo, especialmente por lindas y fascinantes mujeres.”_

_En lo que fue un flash del momento, Raven noto de reojo el brillo coqueto en los iris verdes del moreno, haciéndola que ella escondiera su sonrisa con su cabello._

_“Dices eso con frecuencia. Debes tener gustos muy exigentes, nunca te visto con una chica.”_

_Una pequeña parte de Raven esperaba que la razón por la cual un hombre tan educado, inteligente y con sofisticado humor no tuviera actualmente a una amante, era porque dicho hombre estuviera interesado por ella de la misma forma en la cual ella estaba por él._

**_¿Que?…Se valia fantasear._ **

_“Eso es porque ya tengo mis ojos en una linda y fascinante chica.”_

_“Oh, ¿Quién?.” Raven se permitió ruborizarse conforme revisaba los libros para no hacer tan notoria la timidez que él provocó._

_Era una tonta por sentirse como una colegiala nerviosa al escuchar el coqueto susurro de su masculina voz. Pero era inevitable, su atracción por este civil había traspasado por completo su curiosidad desde hace ya bastante tiempo._

_Damian no le contestó, en cambio salió por detrás del mostrador para quedar por su frente, de forma que ella se quedara sin excusas por evitarlo._

_“Será noche de lectura en la cafetería de enfrente, tenía planeado ir solo, pero si no tienes nada que hacer…” Damian arrastró su oración,titubeante, más nunca despejó la segura mirada de ella. “¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?.”_

_La invitación era honesta, pero Raven ha tenido tantas malas experiencias en el pasado con los hombres que su mente le advertía a ser cautelosa._ _Sin embargo, no encontró motivos reales para preocuparse, Damian era un civil. Uno que ni siquiera conocía su verdadera identidad como Titán. Para él, ella solo era Rachel Roth, una fanática de la lectura con la que conversaba. ¿Que podría salir mal?._

_Además, su corazón ya estaba demasiado emocionado como para negarse. Y antes de que pudiera pensarlo por más tiempo, ella aceptó la invitación sin saber que esa noche de lectura sería la primera de muchas ‘citas’ que compartiría con Damian Ian._

_El tiempo pasaba rápido con él, pero también de la manera mas agradable posible. Sin importar que ellos estuvieran en un restaurante elegante o en un simple paseo por el parque, Raven se dejaba envolver por la personalidad de Damian._

**_Hasta cierta noche, donde todo cambió drásticamente._ **

_Su ultimó recuerdo placentero con él provenía de una noche donde los dos decidieron cenar frente a la desolada bahía de San Francisco. Un lugar tranquilo, privado para disfrutar de la compañía, del cielo estrellado y de una exquisita botella de vino._

_Confiada, ella aceptó copa tras copa de ese delicioso vino suizo sin saber que sería la causa de un gran infortunio._

_Abusó de ese dulce sabor mientras el alcohol relajaba su cuerpo, tanto que ella comenzó a sentirse cansada. Pero luchó contra esa sensación de agotamiento, pues nada iba acortar su tiempo junto a Damian. Esta noche iba a ser importante._

_Después de un poco más de un mes conociendo a Damian, disfrutando de su compañía, supo que era tiempo de contarle todos sus secretos. La atracción era evidente, Raven estaba lista para dar el siguiente salto del cortejo con él, y la honestidad era la principal clave para iniciar una saludable relación._

_Damian pasó toda la noche sonriéndole, mirándola con una inquietante anticipación, como si supiera lo que esta noche iba a significar para los dos. Y Raven, claramente ya se había embriagado con su presencia._

_Literalmente embriagada._

_“Eres estúpidamente apuesto.” Ella balbuceó sin ningún freno o filtro en su boca._

_Siempre podía culpar al alcohol mañana por su desenfrenada honestidad._

_“Lo sé.” Él contestó engreído._

_Ella sonrió a pesar de su vanidad, al ver como un disimulado rubor mancho las mejillas doradas de Damian a causa de su cumplido. Se sentía bien poder hacer que él también se apenará con sus seductoras (ebrias) palabras._

_“Eres un sin vergüenza Damian.”_

_“Tu fuiste quien lo dijo primero.” Damian frunció los labios en mortificación al ponerse atento a ella. Mientras para Raven su rostro cada vez lucía mas apuesto. “Luces un poco roja de la cara, ¿Estas ebria?. ”_

_“Si…no…” Raven hizo un puchero con los labios al tomar la botella y darle un trago directo para beber el dulce sabor. “Tal vez un poco…”_

_“¿Eres intolerante al alcohol?”_

_En realidad, Raven toleraba el alcohol bastante bien, mejor que cualquiera de los Titanes. Quizás este vino era diferente, después de todo ella sentía su lengua más floja de lo normal._

_“No..¿Qué vino es este?”_

_“Uno muy ligero.” Él le comentó en broma mientras tocaba su brazo ligeramente haciendo que la piel de la titán se estremeciera._

_Ella echó un vistazo a sus ojos verdes para sentir esa inexplicable fuerza de atracción que ha crecido entre ellos desde la primera vez que se conocieron en esa acogedora librería._

_Quizás era tiempo de darle un final a la cognitiva de sus emocionesy hacer que ese magnetismo entre ellos se encontrara en una grata sensación física._

__

_“Dime algo Damian, ¿Yo te gustó?” Raven nunca en su vida, estando cuerda o ebria había sentido tanta seguridad al hablar como ahora._

_“Eres un pequeño cuervo lleno de sorpresas, ¿Sabías?.” Damian negó con la cabeza, casi como si quisiera reír._

_“¿Que se supone que significa eso?”_

**_¿Se reía de ella?._ **

_No pudo evitar ofenderse, y sin ese filtro moral en su conciencia, obviamente exigiría una explicación._

_Damian la tocó por el brazo, como si estuviera hecha del material mas delicado del mundo. La acción causó que Raven se tragara sus comentarios._

_“Eres un ser impecable Raven, fue inevitable que captaras mi atención.” Damian se inclinó sobre ella, su rostro tan cerca que su aliento mandaba escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. “Sin embargo, nunca esperé que cayera cautivado completamente por ti. Tanto poder, tanta inteligencia y belleza…Sería el hombre más afortunado del universo si tu estuvieras a mi lado,_ **_Beloved.”_ **

_“¿Be..Beloved?” Ella tartamudeó, causando una apuesta sonrisa en el joven._

_“Disculpa mi atrevimiento, me pareció un nombre adecuado para ti, ¿Te ha molestado?.”_

_Molestia estaba muy lejos de igualar el gran alivio dentro de su tembloroso corazón. Era tanto la impresión por la bruta honestidad de Damian que en ningún momento cuestionó la extraña elección de palabras con las que él se confesó._

_La distancia entre ellos era casi inexistente y fue inevitable para Raven que su corazón se acelerara al presenciar como sus labios lucían en un invitación a ser probados._

_Tal vez era todo el alcohol dentro de su cuerpo, pero es que ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la boca del moreno. Una fuerza en su interior le hizo desear apoderarse de su boca con sus labios, que fueran suyos para saborearlos y ultrajarlos a su antojo._

_En ese mismo instante, Raven decidió cerrar la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos en un deleitoso y dulce beso._

_Suspiró complacida, pues el hombre le correspondía el beso con sus propios labios en acto tan natural que parecían ser dos piezas destinadas a estar juntas por la eternidad._

_Ella saboreaba esos labios como si esta fuera una de las experiencias mas exquisitas de su vida, sintiendo al besar a Damian una sensación que la abrigaba con el abrazo de la satisfacción._

_Un escalofrío recorrió sus nervios, perdiendo toda su sensatez conforme la boca de Damian separaba con cautela sus labios, casi en un silencioso permiso antes de comenzar un intercambio de divinas caricias con su lengua que hicieron que ella se aferrará más a los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban._

_La había llamado Beloved pensando que sería el nombre más adecuado para ella, cuando en realidad ‘Pecadora’ estaba más cerca de describirla, después de todo sus deseos por él comenzaban a ser cada vez menos inocentes._

_Le continuó el ritmo, con las manos aferrándose de su cabello, queriendo ganar el dominio entre sus besos como una mujer hambrienta, mientras sus emociones florecían de la manera más divina por cada parte de su cuerpo._

_Se inundaba con el deseo y el placer llevándola a flotar en lo más alto del cielo. Estar en los brazos de Damian, probando el dulce sabor de sus labios, era una sobredosis de emociones que desorientaban su mente, estaba incapacitada de sostener la realidad para ella._

_De repente la adrenalina del momento se detuvo, sus labios perdieron la motivación de continuar cuando un increíble mareo convirtió a sus sentidos en una montaña rusa._

_“Espera….” Ella se separó, sus dedos sujetando la tela en la camisa de Damian mientras recargaba la frente en su hombro en un intento de parar su repentino malestar._

_“¿Qué pasa?.” Suavemente le preguntó, al mismo tiempo en el cualdepositaba un pequeño beso en su frente. Pero su voz sonaba tan vaga…_ **_vacía_ ** _._

_“Yo…” Raven trató, pero las palabras se negaron a seguir saliendo de su entumida boca._

_Se sentía fatal, todo giraba, incluso por detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Ella perdió la fuerza de sus articulaciones, aflojando su agarre de la camisa de Damian hasta caer a sus expectativos brazos como una muñeca._

_Raven no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, pues ya ni siquiera podía sentir como Damian la abrazaba o como le movía el cabello fuera del rostro para que ella pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos._

_“Lo siento Raven, pero este maravilloso cortejo no estaba programado en mis planes.” Damian le susurró a su oido, tiernamente y con sincero arrepentimiento. “Desearía que hubiera durado para siempre, pero ‘La Liga’requiere mi regreso y ya no pueden esperar más.”_

**_Raven;_ ** _él_ _la llamó por su verdadero nombre. Pero…¿Cómo?…Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle sobre los secretos de su vida._

_“De..que…” Raven quizo exigir una respuesta pero su voz solo fue un débil murmullo en la noche._

_“No te preocupes. Bebiste demasiado, el sedante en el vino era fuerte, pero no te hará ningún daño. Mientras duermes, yo cuidare de ti.”_

_Con otro beso a su frente, el hombre se alzó a sus pies con ella en sus brazos. La cargaba de regreso al automóvil en el cual llegaron a la bahía mientras el corazón de Raven se llenó en un amargo rencor._

_Podía sentir la ira y la alerta al peligro temblando en sus venas conforme el deseo por luchar se desbordaba de su cuerpo. Desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo o salvarse. Su cuerpo no le respondía y sus párpados cada vez pesaban más sobre sus ojos._

_El murmullo de un incompleto encantamiento murió en sus labios al entregarse a la oscuridad. Unos iris verdes brillando intensamente bajo la noche estrellada siendo lo ultimo que Raven pudo ver._

**_Yasí, la pequeña burbuja de ilusión que construyó durante un mes se rompió con lafría aguja de la traición._ **

Raven despertó con un amargo sabor en su boca y con una luz brillante cegando sus ojos. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Pero su cerebro hizo click, al sentir la fina seda de las sábanas sobre sus dedos y al ver las decoraciones mediterráneas colgadas en la pared.

Otra vez despertaba dentro de su prisión, una cruel burla de la vida para hacerle ver como su plan por escapar terminó siendo un rotundo fracaso.

Hubiera preferido morirse sobre la nieve antes de volver aquí.

Raven se dió vuelta en la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre las montañas de almohadas para ahogar el grito de pura frustración que desgarró de su garganta.

Su pesadilla era en realidad un amargo recuerdo. Uno que se ganó por confiar de nuevo en alguien que solo se interesaba en ella para poder usarla…. _como todos los demás._

_“_ Maldito hijo de puta.” Raven le dió un puñetazo a la almohada, deseando que esta fuera el rostro del moreno.

“También me alegra verte, Beloved.”

La sátira en ese timbre de voz que la acosaba en cada uno de sus sueños la hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en su prisión.

Al levantar el rostro de las almohadas se topó con el responsable de su desdicha parado a pie de la cama. El oro destellando en su armadura era tan ostentoso como la pilla mueca en sus labios.

Le llenaba de rabia que él tuviera la insolencia de observarla con ese aire de soberbia, arrogante, como si el mundo le perteneciera…. _como si ella le perteneciera._

En eso él estaba totalmente equivocado.

Raven se alzó de la cama con un gruñido, y con toda la intensión de llegar al hombre para dejarle el rostro irreconocible con sus puños. Sin embargo, el suelo pareció moverse bajó sus pies, causando un mareó que la hizo caer de nuevo en la cama. Un peso aplastaba su pecho, dificultándole el respirar, sintiéndose agotada y desorientada.

“Esperé por tu despertar solo para enseñarte lo que tu necedad provoca en tu cuerpo.” Damian señaló con la palma de su mano el obvio cansancio en ella. “Careces de energía gracias a que le haz privado a tu cuerpo los alimentos que necesita. Estás tan débil, que no me atreví a ordenar a mis hombres por que te siguieran. Tampoco fue necesario, caiste sin dar lucha en los pabellones de entrenamiento.”

“Sabías que no iba a llegar lejos.”

Damian le sonrió como un cínico, confirmando la afirmación.

Raven aun no lograba comprender como es que ignoró estos focos rojos en el pasado. Era como si él hubiera enmascarado cada retorcido aspecto de su personalidad de su empatía. Este hombre no era el dueño de la librería que había conocido, para nada…este era un monstruo.

“Era evidente que no llegarías lejos, estas tan débil que haberte hecho luchar con mis hombres hubiera sido una crueldad.”

Damian se le acercó con la intención de ayudarla a acostarse de nuevo, pero ella de inmediato se aparto lejos de su agarre.

Cada palabra saliendo de su boca sonaba como una vil mentira.

“Hablas como si realmente te importara. ”

Lo escuchó suspirar al alejarse hacia el mueble de vanidad donde yacía una bandeja con comida. Él la tomó para regresar y ponerla sobre la mesita al lado de la cama.

“En realidad si, me importas mucho, _Beloved._ ”

“No me llames así.”Ella escupió en desprecio.

“¿Porque no?, la ultima vez que te llame así me regalaste un inolvidable beso.”

Raven encontró un poco de fuerza dentro de ella para levantarse otra vez y llegar a él, pero antes de si quiera poder poner una uña sobre su cuerpo, Damian la detuvo de los brazos y la empujó con la suavidad de una brisa de nuevo a la cama.

Estaba demasiado debil.

“Vas hacer todo un desafío, ¿No es así?.” Damian rió por debajo de su aliento.

Raven solo quería borrar esa maldita sonrisa de sus labios.

“¿Que quieren de mi?”

_“Ah_ , una pregunta muy importante que será respondida cuando des el primer bocado de tu sopa.”

“¿Es este un enfermizo juego para ti?. ¿¡Porque estoy aquí!?.”

Sin conseguir una respuesta, ella se sobresaltó y la locura de la desesperación la hizo tomar la sopa de la mesa. Damian alzó sus hombros satisfecho, más nunca se imaginó que aquella sopa quedaría estampada sobre su perfecto uniforme.

“Desperdiciar comida en Nanda Parda es un castigo que se paga caro.” Damian gruñó, con sus facciones mostró lo irritado que estaba, mientras limpiaba los rastros de sopa de su armadura. “Lo dejaré pasar por ti, pero no tendrás tanta suerte si mi Madre te ve.”

“No me importa con quien tenga que enfrentarme, no volveré a comer nada de lo que tu me des.”

“Se que tienes hambre y también frió, ¿Porque no aceptas mi hospitalidad?. Prometí que cuidaría de ti.”

“¿Pretendes que aun siga cayendo en tus mentiras?.” Raven quería reírse de la ridiculez e ironía de su _‘promesa’_. “¡Todo lo que conocí de ti es una farsa!.”

“Nunca mentí, soy el dueño de esa librería y mi nombre es Damian—-”

“— _Al Ghul,_ un nombre de asesinos.”

“Detalles que se omiten no son una mentira, Beloved….y ninguna mentira salió de mis labios en todo ese tiempo que dedique a conocerte.”

Era una suerte para él que ella no contara con sus poderes o todo Nanda Parbat hubiera ya estallado con toda la rabia en su interior.

“Entonces pase todo ese tiempo contigo porque me tenías drogada. Seguramente los chocolates y las cenas que compartimos estaban tan alterados como el vino que bebí antes de llegar aquí.”

“Puedes estar tranquila, los chocolates que te regalé eran naturales. Ni siquiera deberías sospechar, comiste tantos que hubieras sufrido una sobredosis de drogas desde hace mucho.” Damian aclaró su garganta en camuflaje a una burlona risa. “Pero, ahora que recuerdo nuestra ultima cita…Dime algo Beloved,¿Hasta donde hubieras llegado conmigo esa noche si no te hubieras desmayado?, parecías muy dispuesta a todo.”

El asco y la angustia se apoderaron de ella al escuchar el tono sugerente en la voz del asesino. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella quedó totalmente dispuesta para él cuando se desmayó. Y recordaba muy bien la _emoción_ con la que él la había besado. Damian la engañó, la secuestró pero, ¿Que más sería capaz de hacer con ella?.

“¿Que me hiciste?” Ella murmuró asqueada, pensando en la peor situación posible.

“Nada de lo que imaginas. Soy un hombre con principios y nunca tocaría a una dama como tu sin su merecido permiso.”

“Un asesino con moral…vaya, eso es nuevo.“ Le creyó esta vez, únicamente por la ofendida expresión en su rostro al acusarlo.

“Son las influencias de mi padre.”

“Seguro es un hombre formidable.” Raven respingó en sarcasmo.

“Él lo es.” Damian negó con la cabeza divertido. “Pero te lo aseguró Raven, nadie profanara tus derechos mientras este vivo…ni siquiera yo.”

“Es todo un _alivio_.”

“Tienes una lengua muy filosa amor. Espero que mi heredero heredé ese peculiar humor tuyo.”

“¿Heredero?, ¿Cuál heredero?”

“ _Nuestro_ heredero, pues claro.”

Un temblor tensó su cuerpo, su mente se congeló. pues nada era capaz de hacerle creer a Raven lo que acababa de escuchar.

“Tu sangre y la mía se fusionarán para traer a este mundo a un poderoso ser.” Damian continuó, virtuoso al imaginar sus planes. “Una creación invencible hecha por los dos, un heredero que se encargará de guiar a La Liga de Asesinos cuando yo ya no esté, respetando las ideas de mi propio legado.”

“Por eso…¡¿Por eso me tienen aquí?!”

“Claramente, eres la candidata más apta para gestar a mi descendiente.”

“Estas demente.”

“Me creó más un visionario, Beloved.”

Ella chirrió los dientes ante el apodo, apretando sus puños en ira.

_¿Un hijo?, ¿¡Querían de ella un hijo?!_

Con que todo este circo se resumía a ese enfermo plan. 

La herencia de su padre siempre será una maldición dentro de sus venas. ¿No es así?. Seguro la liga deseaba encapsular el poder de Trigon corriendo dentro de sus venas en alguien que pudieran manipular con completa libertad; en un heredero que ella debía engendrar. 

Se burlaría de ella misma si no fuera porque estaba a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso. De nuevo ella era vista como un simple objeto gracias a una ajena necesidad de saciar una sed de poder. Eran unos tontos si creían que permitiría que este loco plan se cumpliera.

**_Sin embargo, algo no encajaba en todo esto._ **

Por voluntad nunca dejaría que Damian Al Ghul la tocara para sembrar la semilla de su deseado hijo en ella, y al mismo tiempo el hombre prometía no tocarla sin su debido permiso. Entonces, ¿Como diablos planeaban tener a su heredero?. Raven se respondió a si misma cuando su memoria le hizo recordar a esas personas vestidas de enfermeros entrando a su habitación con varios tubos de ensayos y tomando muestras de su sangre.

**_No…_ **

“Esas muestras que me tomaron son….”

“Formidablemente inteligente. Sabía que no me equivocaba al elegirte.” Él curvó sus labios, como si el terror en la voz de Raven le hubiera complacido. “Exactamente, esas muestras servirán para clonar tu ADN. Créeme, mi madre es experta en gestación artificial. Sus experimentos han resultado altamente exitosos en el pasado.”

“Están dementes y pierden su tiempo.” Ella dijo, su mente buscando rápidamente por cualquier excusa que desalentara tales atrocesplanes. “No importa cuanta sangre pongan en sus malditos tubos de ensayos, nunca podrán crear vida con ella.”

Estaba diciendo la verdad, pues gracias a un afán de Cyborg, Raven fue sujeto de distintos exámenes fisiológicos para descubrir que aparentemente mantenía la misma anatomía de cualquier ser humano, sin embargo, su estructura genética era única en el mundo.

Una buena y una mala noticia al mismo tiempo, porque estaba segura que a la liga de asesinos le tomaría meses, quizás años, descifrar como funcionaba su ADN. Pero también, eso significaba que ella tendría que ser parte de sus dichosos experimentos todo ese tiempo. Las cosas no parecían favorecerle desde ningún punto de vista.

“Lamentablemente todos los ensayos fallidos de mi madre me dicen que tienes razón en eso. Aunque, los retos no logran intimidarnos, seguiremos intentando. Ensayo y error, el aprendizaje por excelencia de esta mundana existencia.”

“Por que quieren el poder de Trigon como su aliado, no saben con lo que juegan.”

“No nos interesa Lord Trigon, nos interesas tu y la fuerza que puedes brindarle a esta organización en un futuro.”

“Mas que organización suenan a una jodida secta satánica.”

“¿Y tu no estas acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas?. Por lo que sé, gracias a una secta, tu fuiste concebida.”

“¡Tu no sabes nada de mi!.”

Cada segundo era una tortura mental, Damian se regocijaba de su rabia al descaradamente hablar sobre su madre de esa forma. Ella deseaba propinarle una fuerte bofetada y borrar de una buena vez esa maníaca mueca del rostro. Pensar que Raven había abierto las puertas de su confianza con tanta cordialidad a este enfermo.Ahora ya podía ver sus verdaderos colores y no dejaría que la intimidara de ninguna forma.

“Te equivocas, se exactamente con quien estoy hablando. Una titán, la hija de la oscuridad y una silenciosa arma letal.”

“Eso no te servirá de nada, porque saldré de aquí de una forma u otra.” Ella gruñó entre dientes.

“No esperaría menos de ti.” Damian enfocó sus ojos sobre ella, brillando con interés y entretenido por su respuesta. “Tu pasión y determinación fue una grata sorpresa para mi. Aun puedo sentir el sabor de tus labios como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.”

“Abraza el recuerdo, porque ya no te servirá de nada cuando logre matarte con mis propias manos, impostor.”

“¿Impostor?, ¿Cómo puede haber un engaño con la verdad Raven?, tu te declaraste a la misma persona que estas viendo en estos momentos….¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?”

“Red Robin siempre ha tenido la razón.” Raven le lanzo una mirada tan helada que esperaba que se quemará con ella. “Ustedes los Al Ghul son unos monstruos.”

Ella dejó salir un grito de sorpresa cuando inesperadamente el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella. Su cuerpo quedó debajo de su robusta figura que no la tocaba, pero guardaba una proximidad en un acto de intimidación.

“Nunca vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese remplazo en mi presencia. Tengo suficiente con que mi padre lo respete tanto, como para que tu también hables de él.” Los ojos verdes del hombre brillaban con la rabia de un toro, bufando con desprecio.

_¿Su padre?_ …ella pensó por un instante.

Pero perdió la concentración cuando Damian presionó su pecho contra el suyo, invadiendo su espacio personal tan descaradamente que ella tuvo que usar sus manos para débilmente empujarlo lejos.

“El reloj hace tic tac querida Raven y si la ciencia no funciona, tendremos que optar por el método tradicional.” Damian apartó las manos de Raven, para que nada se interpusiera en el contacto entre ellos. “Tu me darás mi heredero de una forma u otra, y créeme, estoy esperando a que la ciencia falle a mi favor.”

“Dijiste que nunca me tocarías sin mi permiso.” Ella tragó saliva nerviosa, sin saber que otra cosa decir para apartarlo. Temblado con la angustia de pensar lo que él pudiera hacer con ella en su estado vulnerable. “…. _Apártate_.”

La filosa advertencia sirvió para que el moreno se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La rabia en sus ojos se esfumó para ser remplazado por el remordimiento, la culpa y una pizca de vergüenza.

Damian se levantó de inmediato como si se hubiera quemado, dando unos pasos lejos de ella y de la cama.

“Y esa es una promesa que voy a cumplir hasta que muera. Disculpa si te molesté, Beloved.”

“¿Tu padre?.” Ella murmuró en una esperanza de dejar en el olvidó los hechos que transcurrieron hace segundos. 

“ _Hmmm_ …Supongo que ellos no hablan mucho de mi.”

“¿Quienes?.”

Él optó por ignorarla para mirar al reloj en la pared.

“Mis deberes me llaman, alguien te traerá otro plato de comida pronto.” Damian se paro recto, sus manos detrás de su espalda al hablarle. “Aliméntate,y quizás la próxima vez tengas mas suerte en escapar ó, de escuchar más sobre mi vida.”

“ _Oh._.que emocionante.”

Damian le sonrío antes de darse la vuelta y caminar afuera del vestíbulo con las sombras de la habitación siguiendo su paso. Él paró cerca de la gran y extraña tina del lugar cuando ella volvió a hablarle.

“Sabes ningún plan que intenten funcionará….Soy estéril.”

Raven gruñó al verlo girar nuevamente a ella, echando la cabeza para atrás conforme una fuerte carcajada salía de sus labios.

“Es muy curioso que tu seas quien dice las mentiras ahora. Porque encontré una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas en tu bolso antes de deshacerme de el la noche que llegaste aquí. Eso me hace preguntarte otra vez, ¿Qué clase de planes tenías para nosotros esa noche Raven?.”

“No ser raptada por un lunático, esos eran mis planes.”

“ _Huh_.” Él dijo incrédulo al retomar su elegante camino hacia la puerta. “Y yo creo que me apresuré en hacerte tomar los sedantes, quizás si hubiera sido más paciente, ya estuviéramos esperando dentro de tu vientre a nuestro hijo.”

~~**_I_ ** ~~ **_diota._ **

Damian desapareció de su vista, en los segundos después escuchó la puerta y el candado cerrándose al otro lado del pasillo.

Raven se derrumbó en la cama una vez que la presencia del hombre desapareció por completo. Estaba agotada emocional, fisicamente, y esta vez las gotas de frustración colándose fuera de sus ojos fueron imposibles de resistir.Dejó que sus lagrimas desahogaran toda esa incompetencia y rabia en su interior. Deshacerse de todo aquello que pudiera sucumbirla a la debilidad para levantarse más fuerte que nunca.

Tenía una maldita suerte, pero no dejaría que estos monstruos le ganarán. Ella era alguien capaz de destruir este lugar con un mero aplauso. Saldría de Nanda Parbat de una forma u otra, y Damian Al Ghul se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida haberla traído aquí.

De eso se aseguraría.


	4. Desesperación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encontre este borrador olvidado y decide editarlo.

Su primer plan por escapar fue un completo fracaso, la huelga de hambre por temor a volver a ser drogada terminó siendo contraproducente para sí misma. Sin alimento, su cuerpo se quedó sin energía, haciéndola que se rindiera antes de siquiera poder dar lucha por su libertad.

Cayó en la desesperación, actuó sin pensar.

Los días pasaban con más lentitud desde aquel día que cayo entre la espesanieve tapizando Nanda Parbat. Y Raven continuaba privada de su libertad por un grupo de maniáticos que deseaban sacarle un heredo en contra de su voluntad.

No era tiempo para lloriquear por sus errores. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, necesitaba otro enfoque, un nuevo plan que la sacara de aquí.

Debía prepararse para su segundo intento de escape; conocer cada esquina de Nanda Parbat, cada debilidad de sus captores y cualquier detalle que ella pudiera usar a su favor. Para lograrlo Raven necesitaba jugar el mismo juego con el cual Damian la trajo hasta aquí: _El engaño._

Pero, estando encerrada en esa habitación nunca lograría nada. Ella tendría que aparentar estar dispuesta a cooperar con Damian y su loca madre.

Inició su ‘cambio’ de actitud con pequeñeces como comer bocados de los alimentos que le llevaban a su habitación, usar la ropa que le entregaban y dejar de luchar cuando tomaban de ella muestras de ADN.

Cooperaba con todo lo que le pedían, a excepción de procrear un heredero con el joven Al ghul de la manera tradicional. Honestamente, eso jamás ocurriría.

Así, poco a poco, su nuevo plan dió sus frutos.

Damian y Talia Al Ghul al verla tan dispuesta a comprar comenzaron a brindarle la confianza suficiente como para dejarla salir de esa maldita habitación. Ahora ella podía visitar la cocina para sus comidas o dar caminatas por ciertos lugares en el castillo de asesinos. Claro, siempre con la muy _entusiasmada_ Lady Shiva siguiéndola a tiempo completo como una maldita sombra.

A Damian le deleitaba su nueva conducta, el ingenuo quizás ya creía que ella sufría del síndrome de Estocolmo. **_Como sí eso fuera a pasar._** Pero, le convenía que él siguiera con esa mentalidad, así seria fácil manipularlo en el futuro para que le sacara esa pulsera mágica en su muñeca.

**_“_ ** _Tu juguete luce terrible Querido. ¿No estás cuidando de ella?”_

_“Se niega a comer lo suficiente. Debo asegurarme que coma correctamente.”_

Como cada noche, Lady Shiva fue a su habitación para acompañarla a tomar su cena. Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando llegaron a un gran comedor donde se encontró con Damian Y Talia Al Ghul esperándola para la cena. Esta era la primera vez en la cual cenaba con compañía. Le desagrado de inmediato, pues todo el rato madre e hijo no paraban de hablar en un idioma que ella no entendía, como si no fuera obvio que el tema de conversación siempre se trataba de ella.

Raven se enfocó en el tintineó que la maldita pulsera en su muñeca hacia cada vez que trataba de partir el pollo en su plato con los cubiertos de papel que le entregaron, era una tarea desesperante. Al parecer sus antiguos ataques la hacían un potencial peligro y ahora era incapaz de usar verdaderos cubiertos como una persona normal.

_“Pierdes tu tiempo, ponle una sonda._ ”

_“No, esta es una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella.”_

Por reojo Raven notó como Damian le sonreirá del otro lado de la mesa antes de darle un bocado a su sopa. Por alguna razón su comida era diferente a la carne blanca en los platos de las damas, ella se preguntaba si él era alérgico al pollo. Un dato que tal vez le serviría en futuro: _‘Fuerte asesino muerto por un pedazo de pollo’…_ sería un titulo interesante que leer en los periódicos.

“Es necia, espero que eso no se herede a nuestro heredero.”

_Nuestro…_

Raven no pudo evitar gruñir ante los comentarios indiscretos de aquella mujer de ojos verdes. La morena era como una serpiente a su acecho, analizando cada uno de sus movimiento y hablando de ella como si se tratara de un mero objeto que solo podía usar a su conveniencia.

“Es de mala educación hablar en otro idioma mientras ignoran a su _invitado_.” Raven dijo sin levantar la mirada de su plato, un simple comentario que iba con la intensión de proteger su orgullo.

“Oh, Ella habla.” Talia comentó en frío sarcasmo.

“Me alegra que finalmente aceptarás tu status de invitada en nuestro hogar _Beloved_.”

Indignada Raven abandonó los cubiertos en la mesa mientras sus ojos se conectaban con los serenos esmeraldas del hombre. Le sorprendió el cosquilleó que sintió en su estomago al verlo, sin duda esa diminuta sonrisa le recodaba a los momentos que compartieron antes de que el mundo se le cayera sobre los hombros.

“¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir?.” Raven arrugó la nariz disgustada por sus propios sentimientos. “Llamarme a mi misma esclava me parece excesivo. Pero eso es lo que soy para ustedes, ¿No?.”

“Llámate como desees.” Talia habló antes de que Damian pudiera decir algo. “Igual, solo nos importa una cosa de ti.”

“Cierto, su _hijo_ comentó que usted es toda una científica. Dígame, ¿Como van sus experimentos?. ¿Van tan bien como el proyecto escolar de un niño de ocho años?.”

Raven sintió como la comisura de sus labios se lanzaba al presenciar como la morena se había molestado con su comentario.

“Los análisis de tu sangre aún arrojan anemia. _Come._ ” Ella le ordenó al lanzarle un pan al plato con desprecio. “Tu sangre no funcionará si continúas necia. ¿Acaso los demonios se alimentan de otra forma?, Podemos tráete sacrificios.”

“Bien, tenías toda la razón.” Raven se dirigió hacia un curioso Damian. “Tu madre esta loca.”

“Nunca dije eso madre.” El hombre de inmediato desmintió cuando el ceño de la mujer mayor cayo en él.

Talia se alzó con gracia de su lugar para hacer su camino hacia Raven. La mitad demonio se percató de como el cuerpo de Damian se tensó ante la intimidante aura de su madre, su cuerpo se preparó en la silla como si esperara por un conflicto o una lucha.

“Aún eres muy inocente.” Talia acarició un mecho de la joven. “Ignorante al potencial que puedes entregarle a este mundo.”

“¿Y una liga de asesinos sin valores me lo va a demostrar?”

“Puedes decir lo que quiera hija de Lord Trigon, pero yo misma me asegurare de enseñarte lo que nuestra liga es capaz de hacer.”

“Veneran a mi padre, eso habla mucho de ustedes.” Raven le contesto con la misma vanidad con la cual se le hablaba. Estaba lejos de sentirse intimidada. “¿Qué bueno podría aprender de unos imbéciles?.”

Había estado alerta de la morena, pero aun así la cachetada que le propino le fue imposible de esquivar. El golpe contra su mejilla resonó por todo el lugar con una rapidez que Raven quedó impresionada por la habilidad de aquella mujer.

**_Esa maldita perra._ **

“ _Madre.”_

Apenas escuchó la plegaria del hombre conforme ella se alzaba de su propia silla, le iba a demostrar a esta mujer con quien se metía. Sin embargo, Talia fue más rápida y de un fuerte empujón la volvió a sentar.

“Eres lenta.” La mayor le dijo con desprecio. “Insolente, lenta y débil sin tus poderes. Una vergüenza.”

_“Madre, recuerda lo que acordamos.”_ Damian de un modo había llegado hasta ellas para separar a la madre de la joven demonio.

Sí tan solo su caballero de blanca armadura no fuera un psicopatía igual a su madre.

_“Ya he cumplido tu capricho querido, ahora, no puedes negarme que también juegue con tu juguete. Es un derecho que merezco.”_ Talia movió a su hijo del camino para quedar frente a frente a la chica aun aturdida por el golpe. “No puedo permitir que la madre de nuestro futuro heredero sea una vergüenza. Entrenaras conmigo cada día hasta que tu cuerpo se fortalezca y seas digna de los Al Ghul.”

Gracias a que cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de su mala alimentación,Raven solo pudo observar como esos fríos jades se esfumaban sin ser capaz de defenderse. Su orgullo y su vanidad estaban aplastado en el suelo gracias a los Al Ghul, pero esto fue algo que se ganó gracias a sus pobres decisiones…ahora lo único que quedaba era tragarse el amargo sabor de su boca.

Tarde o temprano Raven tendría la fuerza para hacerles pagar cada una de sus humillaciones.

“Lo siento amada, pero te ganaste esa.”

Parpadeó varias veces, y saltó ante el repentino frío que sintió en su mejilla. Quizás se había quedado mucho tiempo soñando con la venganza perfecta porque ahora que su atención regresaba al presente veía a Damian agachado a su lado con un pañuelo frío sobre la mejilla donde su madre la había golpeado.

La mesa había sido limpiada y los sirvientes se movían con rapidez con ungüentos para ofrecérselos a su señor. A lo lejos, Lady Shiva sonreía desde las sombras, debía estar contenta por verla en tal estado tan patético.

“Claro que me lo gane, ustedes hacen lo quieren conmigo…¿Quieren más de mi ADN?. Adelante, trae unos algodones, creo que tu madre me tumbó un diente.”

Damian frunció los labios cuando ella le quito el pañuelo de las manos y lo alejó lejos.

“Retírense.”Él dió un vistazo al personal, señalado a la mujer de rojo. “Tu también Shiva.”

“Ojalá tu también pudieras largarte.” Raven lanzó el trapo a la mesa una vez que todos se fueron. “Tengo esta maldita pulsera en mi muñeca, tu misma madre lo dijo; soy débil sin mis poderes. ¿Porque no puedes darme un poco de privacidad, espacio y libertad?. Quiero estar sola en otro lugar que no sea esa maldita habitación donde me lanzaste.”

“Podrías ser libre sí tu cooperas más con nuestra investigación.”

“Escupo en tubo de ensayo una vez a la semana, ¿Que más quieren de mi?, es imposible que me puedan humillar más.”

“Todo sería más fácil si me permitieras hacerte mía. Un par de noches juntos y tendríamos a nuestro hijo en unos cuantos meses.”

Raven le lanzo una mirada en blanco y fastidio, en cierta forma sentía que él bromeaba solo para molestarla. Por su postura y la sonrisa en sus labios confirmó que estaba en lo correcto. Lastima que su _chiste_ haya sido tan poco humorístico para ella.

“Preferiría morir antes de acostarme contigo.”

“Esperare el tiempo que haga falta hasta que cambies de opinión.” Damian le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir de la silla.“¿Quieres privacidad y libertad?…Vamos, demos un paseo.”

Raven observó la mano del moreno con desdén, lo que menos quería era estar a solas con él. Su traición aún le dolía a pesar de que no debía importarle.Sin embargo, esta invitación podría acelerar su plan, una oportunidad de recorrer Nanda Parbat más allá de los pabellones de entrenamiento o la cocina.

“Bien.” Raven aceptó. Ignoró la mano del hombre y se levantó mientras luchaba con la larga falda de su nuevo atuendo. “Estúpida cosa.”

“En realidad ese vestido te hace lucir encantadora.”

“Luzco horrible en verde.” Ella bufo al verlo escanearla de pies a cabeza con bastante interés.

“El verde te queda de maravilla, y la ropa que te dimos sirve para resistir el clima, ¿O no?”

Prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios y permitió que el heredero asesino la guiara por los pasillos de Nanda Parbat. La temperatura del lugar decayó considerablemente desde aquel día en el cual se desplomó entre la nieve, y los vestidos con los mismos colores a la familia Al Ghul que le entregaron la ayudaban a soportar e frío. Eran cómodos y cálidos, nunca lograría admitirlo en voz alta.

Durante el silencioso paseo se toparon con decenas de asesinos merodeando la seguridad del lugar, en cada ocasión los guerreros proporcionaban el debido respeto a su señor. Raven quería rodar los ojos eternamente cada vez que el ego de Damian se inflama tal cola de pavo real cuando recibía una innecesaria reverencia de sus hombres al toparse con él.

Los asesinos eran discretos, pero las curiosas miradas a su persona no hicieron faltar.

“¿A donde vamos?.” Raven rompió el silencio al percatarse como los pasillos se volvía mas oscuros y solitarios.

Ciertamente se encontraba lejos de su pequeña prisión.

“A un lugar privado para que seas libre como sugeriste.”

“Por libertad me refería a que tú desaparecieras de mi vista, ó quizás hablaba de salir de este maldito lugar y regresar a mi hogar.”

“Eso no es posible _todavia_ ….-Te gustará a donde te llevó, nadie te molestará ahí. Un lugar solo para ti y para mi… ”

Ella se detuvo a medio camino, provocando que él también lo hiciera.

Raven dió un vistazo hacia atrás y después hacia adelante, a la oscuridad detrás de Damian. Llevarla lejos de todos, _solos_ , a la oscuridad…Aprendió a ser más perspicaz desde que llegó aquí, no podía volver a caer en una trampa. Pero por más que buscara por una señal de peligro, nada en la postura del hombre indicaba que esto lo fuera.

Sin embargo, Raven ya se ha equivocado en el pasado con él.Y de la peor manera.

“Pensándolo bien, prefiero regresar a mi habitación.”

“Es ir conmigo o regresar a tu habitación donde mi madre te encontrará y te obligará a comenzar un entrenamiento nocturno. Es tu decisión.”

Definitivamente no deseaba encontrarse con aquella mujer de nuevo, no cuando se encontraba tan débil aún como para dar una buena batalla.

¿Continuar a lo desconocido con el asesino o regresar a su prisión donde Talia Al Ghul la esperaba?.

Ninguna de sus opciones era viable pero por lo menos el ingenuo de Damian era más fácil de manipular.

Raven alzo su barbilla y caminó hacia adelante sin darle un vistazo al hombre en una silenciosa aceptación a continuar con él.

Se abstuvo de dirigirle la palabra hasta que finalmente terminaron el ‘paseo’ frente a dos enormes puertas de madera ubicadas casi hasta el final de Nanda Parbat.

“He de ser sincero, esto también es una especie de prueba. Sí la pasas, sabré que eres la indicada para mi.”

“Oh azar, estoy _tan_ nerviosa.”

Su voz claramente connotaba gota tras gota de sarcasmo, pero en realidad si estaba nerviosa por lo que se podría encontrar al otro lado de la puerta. Damian Al Ghul ya la había drogado y secuestrado…¿De que más sería él capaz?.

“Deberías estar nerviosa. Por cierto, ¿Tienes alergias?.”

“No..¿Porque?.”Con toda sinceridad lo cuestionó.

“Ya te lo demostrare.”

Lo desconocido se encontraba detrás de esas dos puertas; quizás una cámara de tortura o un laboratorio para experimentos. Raven se esperó de todo, y por eso cuando Damian finalmente abrió aquellas puertas ella se llevó una confusa sorpresa.

Pudo imaginarse miles de escenarios pero nunca una sala de descanso adornada con elegantes sillones y cientos de estantes llenos de libros. Raven tuvo que forzarse a desquitar la vista de un caballete con la pintura de un tulipán sin terminar cuando una enorme bola negra de pelos comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Raven retrocedió unos pasos ante el gran danes que comenzó a olfatearle los pies con pequeños bufidos. Por un momento pensó que la iba atacar, pero el perro simplemente continuo olfateando curiosamente. Ella quedo aun mas confundida cuando un gato negro apareció para frotar su cuerpo contra sus tobillos.

“Le agradas a Titus, y parece que también a Alfred, el es más difícil de complacer.” Damian señalo orgulloso al calmado perro y al gato maullado a sus pies. “Pasaste mi prueba, eso es un alivio.”

“¿Esto es lo que me querías mostrar?.”

“Mis mascotas son importante en mi vida.” Damian sonrió cuando el gato dio un salto del suelo para caer en sus brazos.

_¿Mascotas?_ …Era difícil de creer que estos dóciles y amigables animales le pertenecían a un asesino. No le gustaba para nada, el amor a sus mascotas lo hacían más humano.

Raven le dió una palmada en la cabeza al perro, solo así _Titus_ la dejó para colocarse a un lado de su amo.

“Toma asiento.” Damian le indicó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá más grande. “Este es mi lugar de descanso, nadie te molestará aquí. Tendrás la privacidad que quisiste y un poco de libertad…Es un lugar seguro.”

Quería decirle de nuevo que solo tendría privacidad sin su presencia alrededor pero veto la idea cuando volvió a reconocer que esta era una oportunidad por aprovechar. A ella basto hacerle una pequeña petición para que se la cumpliera, quizás, si era un poco más persuasiva podría conseguir mucho más que una simple habitación donde escuchar mejor sus pensamientos.

Al parecer a Damian le gustaba complacerla, tal vez en una forma de borrar así la culpa del terrible crimen de haberla secuestrado. Ella debía aprovecharse de eso.

Raven aceptó el asiento a su lado ya con un plan dentro de su mente.

“Debiste estar muy aburrida en esa habitación. Me disculpo por mi pobre habilidad de anfitrión.”

“Fue algo recreativo para mi mente mirar la pared todo el día.”

“Nuevamente, una disculpa. Desde hoy en adelante podrás usar este lugar, yo lo uso para alejarme por unos minutos de mis responsabilidades. Nadie puede molestarme aquí, ni siquiera mi madre o mi abuelo.” Damian acariciaba al gato en su regazo, eso lo hacia lucir como un verdadero villano de película. “Es todo un honor compartirla contigo.”

Se aguantó las ganas de contestarle con un insulto, en cambio ella cabeceó y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Esto complació a Damian, quien quito al gato de su regazo para moverse más cerca a ella.

“Puedo buscarte un libro, se cual es tu gusto en literatura. O, quizás te gustaría practicar pintura.”

Raven volvió a prestarle atención a aquel caballete que dejaba en evidencia el talento del hombre mientras Damian le continuaba hablándole. Durante su falso _Cortejo_ conoció sus pasatiempos; el arte, el amor a los animales e incluso un apreciador de la música. Un asesino con finos gustos, eso era para morirse de risa.

“Quiero mejorar tu estancia aquí…Pídeme lo que quieras.”

“¿Lo que quiera?” Ella regresó su completa atención a él con aquella declaración.

“Por supuesto Beloved, lo que necesites.”

La sonrisa de Damian le aseguraba que ella era capaz de pedirle el mundo entero y él se lo entregaría. Le fue fácil imitar la sonrisa del hombre.

El bruto era un sediento por orgullo, sí Raven jugaba sus cartas correctamente tal vez podía manipularlo hasta que lo hiciera quitarle esa pulsera que le impedía hacer uso de su magia.

**_Sería tan sencillo._ **

“En realidad, si hay algo que deseo.” Ella se le acerco aún más e incluso se atrevió a colar una de sus manos por su fuerte pecho. “Tanto tiempo encerrada me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho quete necesitó.”

“¿A mi?” Damian la miró intrigado, pero sus esmeradas ya brillaban con vanidad. “Bueno, es una sorpresa escuchar eso.”

“Soy una mujer con necesidades y aunque aún me parece una estupidez que me tengas aquí no puedo dejar pensar en el beso que compartimos ó en como nunca terminamos lo que iniciamos aquella noche…”

“Fue una desgracia que la droga del vino hiciera efecto en ese preciso momento.”

Como deseaba aniquilarlo. Tenia el descaro de hablar así de su maldito crimen. Pero debía dejar su impulso atrás por el bien de su plan.

“Me he aburrido demasiado.” Raven susurró en seducción. “¿Quieres saber lo que hago todas las noches en mi habitaron cuando me siento sola?.”

“Dime.” Damian le siguió el juego con una sonrisa.

“Primero pienso en ti y después…” Raven se inclinó hacia él, sus labios rosando provocativamente su oido para susurrarle en la voz más intima que pudo inventar. “Después, debajo de las sábanas… mi mano se aventura a tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo y me da el placer con el cual sueño que tu me des algún día.”

Lo escuchó sostener el aliento y ella se aventuró incluso más al tomar sus manos para colocarla sobre sus caderas. Las pupilas del hombre se engancharon conforme un rubor se apoderaba de su morena piel…. _lujuria y deseo._

“….Si realmente te sientes mal de ser un pésimo anfitrión, se como puedes remediarlo.”

“¿Cómo?.” Damian preguntó sin aliento.

Raven sonrió de par en par, lo tenía justo donde lo quería, confundido, distraído…. _solo un poco más_ y conseguiría una pase directo a su libertad.

Así, antes de arrepentirse, ella cerró la distancia entre sus rostros para atrapar los labios de Damian en un atrevido y seductor roce. Él no cedió al momento, pero cuando ella volvió los besos más demandantes y más apasionados nada detuvo a Damian Wayne de proclamar sus labios como suyos.

_Esto fue una mala idea._

Lo supo desde el instante en el cual sintió un familiar cosquilleó en su estomago, un calor que se desprendía en su interior creciendo junto a la sensación de sus besos y sus fuertes manos sosteniendo su cintura.

La sensación que le provocaba era adictiva, un verdadero deleite tal como aquel día en el cual se desmayo en sus brazos. Ella ya no podía culpar al alcohol de esa noche, ¿O si?.

De alguna manera terminaron recostados en el sofá, con ella encima de él, entregada a lo que sus besos tenían por ofrecer mientras las manos de Damian se escabullían por debajo de su vestido. Raven se desprendió de sus labios cuando traviesos dedos apretaron sus muslos…aquello fue como un estimulo que la hizo recordar la razón por la cual había comenzado con esto en primer lugar.

“Extrañe el sabor de tus besos. ¿Sabes la burla que sería entre mis hombres al verme tan débil por unos labios?”

La calidez de su aliento golpeando su rostro la hizo estremecer, pero este no era el tiempo correcto para caer a sus más bajos instintos. Damian estaba absorbido en ella y distraído con el calor de su cuerpo… _era ahora o nunca._

“¿Harías lo que fuera por conseguir a tu heredero?.” Raven preguntó, complacida con que él estuviera distraído con sus labios.

“Lo que sea necesario.”

“¿Decirle a tu madre que me deje en paz?.”

“Darlo por hecho.” Damian gruñó contra su cuello.

“Puedo darte un heredero… pero necesitarías primero hacer algo por mi…” Ella lo beso con fuerza, restregando su cuerpo contra él antes de separarse y ver la gran nube de la lujuria en sus esmeraldas.

“Te daré lo que pidas.”

Raven sonrió, él estaba tan perdido.

“Necesito mi magia para lograr lo que tu quieres. Quítame la pulsera que inhibe mis poderes y seré tuya toda la noche.”

Damian la atrajó por la cintura y la beso de nuevo, su mano paseaba por el brazo de la mujer hasta que tocó la pulsera que ella llevaba como un grillete. Cuando él le dió un tentativo jalón a la pulsera Raven besó al hombre con más entusiasmo, después de todo…este beso sería el ultimo que compartirían en la vida. Sus labios eran una placentera sensación que se llevaría como un recuerdo de su libertad.

Otro jalón se dió a la pulsera y Raven ya era capaz de saborear la victoria. Sin embargo, lo inesperado ocurrió cuando él comenzó a reír contra su boca.

Ella se separó confundida para toparse con labios retorcidos en una sonrisa.

“¿Me crees tan ingenuo Beloved?.” Damian relamió sus labios conforme movía sus cuerpos para estar sentados en aquel sillón.

“¿Qué dices?” Ella se hizo la ignorante.

“Debes estar desesperada sí decidiste usar tal actuación conmigo. Me ofendes, se que tu mente es más fuerte como para caer en un Síndrome de Estocolmo.”

**_La cortina de su plan cayó sin gracia._ **

Raven gruñó, se acomodó el vestido y con brazos cruzados se alejó lo que más pudo de Damian. Innecesario continuar con su acto, Damian la había descubierto como un libro abierto. _Otro plan fallido._

“¡¿Porque diablos me seguiste la corriente?!”

“¿Como culparme?, tus besos son adictivos. Prometí nunca tocarte pero si tú te ofreces a mi….¿Como podría desperdiciar tal oportunidad?.”

Raven se llevó las manos al cabello con un quejido, pero que idiota.

“No te desanimes amada, fue muy astuto de tu parte. Tal vez si no te conociera tan bien tu plan hubiera funcionado.”

“Te voy a matar maldito bastardo.” Ella trato de irse hacia él, pero el perro se interpuso en su camino con un ladrido de advertencia.

“Titus, abajo.”

Al llamado de su amo el animal se fue a su lado, bufando atento a Raven.

“Tienes suerte de que este sin poderes y de tener quien te proteja Al Ghul.”

“Titus no te dañaría, solo es precavido con quien le importa. En eso se parece a mi.” Damian acarició la cabeza del perro. “Entiendo por lo que estas pasando Raven, en verdad lo hago. Me hubiera gustado hacer esto de otro forma…”

“¿Cómo puedes entender por lo que estoy pasando?, ¿Entiendes lo imbécil que fui por haber confiado en ti?.”

_¿Por haberle abierto sus sentimientos?…_

“El corazón y las emociones trabajan de una manera que nadie logra comprender…Ni siquiera tu y tu poderosa empatía pueden descifrar la incógnita de la atracción.”

“La atracción es superficial, basta con descubrir quien es esa persona en realidad para que el encanto se acabe .”

“Pero este encanto aun no se rompe Raven. Tu orgullo te impide admitirlo, pero tu aún sientes algo por mi…tus besos hablaron más que las palabras saliendo de tu boca. Ese eso…o realmente eres una formidable actriz.”

Estaba tan enojada que quería odiarlo, pero era tan ingenua y tonta que su interior no se lo permitía. Sentía rencor, decepción, tristeza pero no odio. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, aún sentía una chispa de afecto por él de la cual no se enorgullecía. Justo como él dijo, el corazón y las emociones funcionaban de una manera que ella aún era incapaz de descifrar.

Pero no lo amaba…

“Ni siquiera te conozco.”

“Claro que sí.” Damian se acomodó su lujosa túnica verde conforme se levantaba del sofá. “Conoces a Damian, solo te hace falta conocer más de mi lado Al Ghul ,y quizás el lado de algún otro nombre mas.”

“Genial, mas secreto. ¿Sabes que?, Dilos.” Raven rodó sus ojos, a este punto nada la podía hace sentir más rabia que ahora. “Tal vez así borre lo que sea que crees que aun siento por ti. ¿Qué podría ser peor que un maldito mentiroso y asesino?”

La mitad demonio sintió un frío recorrer sus espalda ante aquella severidad en la cual esos esmeraldas cayeron sobre ella. Pero no era enojo lo que se encontraba brillando en sus iris…era desesperación.

“Volveré a decirlo las veces que sea necesario.” El joven Al Ghul le dijo con una voz grave y directa. “Nunca te causare daño alguno.”

“…Solo déjame sola.”

Estaba tan avergonzada de si misma…

“Cáusate en mi un efecto que me tomó desprevenido y haré cualquier cosa para recuperar tu confianza en mí.”

_Buena suerte con eso…_

Raven maldijo por debajo de su aliento al verlo de reojo caminar hacia la puerta con sus mascotas siguiéndole de cerca los pasos.

“Este cuarto ahora es tuyo. Aquí hay libertad tanto para ti como para mi…” Damian le recalco una vez que abrió la puerta, él dió vistazo a los pasillos antes de volver a dirigirse a ella. “Shiva te espera afuera, es la única persona que tiene permitido llegar hasta aquí.Cuando estes lista te llevara a tu habitación.”

Un suspiro de frustración salió de los labios del hombre cuando ella se abrió paso hacia él, ignorando su presencia por completo para tomar su camino de regreso a su habitación. La asesina de roja vestimenta tardo poco para seguirle los pasos, cuidado siempre de no perderla de vista.

Raven sentía la pulsera quemando su muñeca, ardía con la furia de sus poderes queriendo salir y aniquilar con todo a su paso. La sensación fue incluso más insoportable cuando ella alcanzó a escuchar la suave despedida del hijo AL Ghul.

“…Buenas noches Beloved.”


End file.
